


Kingdom Reunited

by Renji_Bya_Lover



Category: Bleach, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Magic, Violence, Yaoi, alternate universe - skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renji_Bya_Lover/pseuds/Renji_Bya_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war rages between the illegitimate new king and the rebels which fight for the rightful king to take his place. In the midst of the clash Byakuya and his family lose everything and he has to find his place in the chaos. Upon his search he stumbles on a red-headed redneck. What will happen now? Will they be able to fix the chaos and bring the king back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> A story idea I think is interesting, please tell me what YOU guys think of it

Rain was pouring down on him. He didn't know how long he had been running, but it must have been a while, because his former hometown wasn't burning as much anymore. The fire was subsiding, but the oppressor would never leave the place.

They were searching for those who still supported the rightful king. Even now 15 years after the takeover from the Aizen family there were still those who remembered the good times under the Yamamoto family and they were thought to be living in his town.

When the attack began Byakuya quickly helped his little sisters, father and grandfather to escape safely. Unfortunately that had left him behind, but he had to stay, he was the most powerful fighter amongst them and thus it was his duty to aid in their escape.

Now he was seeking a safe place to stay for the night. The next day he would search for his family; he just hoped they were still alive. After running around for a while he stopped suddenly. He needed to catch his breath, but he couldn't stay for long; one never knew about the wildlife in this part of the land. And the wild animals weren't the only creatures he needed to worry himself with. It was said in his town that there lived men and women in the country, who claimed it to be theirs. They were supposed to be very cruel people, exiled; but no one knew who had exiled them, if it was Aizen or Yamamoto. And in truth he was more afraid of the rednecks than the animals. Animals were predictable, they acted on their instinct, but humans and other races not so much...

After regaining his breath he collected himself and made his way into the mountains, hoping to find a cave where he could hide until morning. After a while he found exactly what he was searching for. It was a dark cave, hard to find in the darkness, so no one should be able to find him there, which was what he hoped for.

As soon as he entered the cave a voice sounded from deep within, "It would be a goo' thin' for ya to stay put right thar'," a male voice sounded.

Byakuya's eyes widened. Surely this couldn't be a cave owned by one of those rednecks?

"Let me cast a light. I simply want to see who is threatening me," he said, trying to get the person to calm down and not see his movements as a threat.

"Yeah what eva," the male voice sounded and Byakuya let relief flow through his whole body.

Luckily his magic had regenerated enough to cast the spell 'Candlelight' that created a ball that functioned as a light source. When the ball was created his eyes widened. He was indeed in a cave of one of the rednecks. Fur from dead animals littered the floor and heads of various wildlife decorated the walls, everything screamed of danger.

In front of Byakuya stood a red-headed man; he was wearing a set of light leather armor, the set was complete: boots, pants, chest, gloves and hood. He was pointing an arrow at him, ready to shoot from his makeshift bow and although the bow and arrow didn't look that dangerous the hard-set face and eyes spoke volumes. He was ready to kill anyone who dared to invade his home and it didn't help that the arrow was perfectly aimed at the spot between Byakuya's eyes, even in absolute darkness.

"I am not here to cause you trouble. I am merely seeking a place to stay for the night, I didn't know that this cave was inhabited," Byakuya told him, raising his hands, showing that he meant no harm.

"An' why shou' I believe ya?" the red-head asked him not once taking his eyes away.

"My hometown was attacked and I am merely looking for a place to stay until I can search for my family," the raven-head explained. "If you don't believe me just take a look out there. The fire is still big enough for you to see," he added hoping the man would let him rest here.

"Tch. Fine, but don' bother me wit anythin' else," he answered, lowering his bow and arrow.

Byakuya was relieved, now he could finally rest. He watched the man further and saw how he lit a campfire in the center of the cave.

"Why didn't you light this earlier?" he inquired, hoping to get along with him and who knew, if he could befriend the man maybe he would help him in his search. Surely it would come in handy to have someone on his side who knew the area.

"Sit down alreddy. You standin' there annoys tha hell outta me," he ordered Byakuya with a stern look.

With a short nod he did as he was told. He didn't dare disobey the man, after all his magic hadn't recovered enough to be of any use in a fight.

Following his resolution to befriend the man he tried to think of something to talk about, but what should he ask? How life was out here? How he defended himself with that pitiful bow and arrow? How he came to own the armor? No. He couldn't ask that, it would just show that the people in the town had lived for years without acknowledging those in the wilderness.

"Tell me abou' tha attack," the red-head suddenly asked, bringing Byakuya out of his thoughts.

"First my name is Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya, it is nice to meet you," he introduced himself, hoping a friendly approach would help matters.

"Hm, Renji, Abarai Renji tha's my name and now tell me abou' tha attack."

"Of course, if you want to know. Although I don't see how it concerns you," he indirectly asked the man opposite the fire; he really had no idea why he wanted to know…

"Because if thar was an attack, tha men will come here too, searchin' for survivors liken you. And although I can defend myself gainst animals, I caint kill all of those soldiers should they come here," he explained and Byakuya admitted, if only to himself that it made sense.

"Unfortunately that seems likely, so I will tell you; you deserve to know for letting me stay," and thus he began his story.

* * *

_A loud cry of pain could be heard from somewhere in town, waking Byakuya in his small room. His sisters were sleeping in the room next to his and opposite were his father and grandfather's rooms._

_When he opened his door the others were already looking around the corridor. Everyone had perplexed faces, not knowing what was going on._

_"What is happening?" Rukia, one of the twin girls asked the men._

_Then another pained scream tore through the town and at least now Ginrei and Soujun knew what was going on._

_"Hm, it sounds like Aizen's men are attacking the town, we need to get going," Ginrei informed them; readying himself to fight, if need be._

_"Aizen's men? But what are they here for grandfather? We don't have anything of worth to him," Hisana inquired, making her sister nod her head fervently in agreement._

_But Byakuya wasn't fooled that easily. He knew that the soldiers were searching for supporters of the old king; searching for them._

_"You all should go, I will occupy them and shortly join you," the young man said; making the elder males proud, however his sisters were worried for him._

_"But brother… what if they get you?" Hisana asked apprehensively, not wanting to let her beloved brother go._

_"If they get me I will tell them nothing and I will die in peace, knowing that you survived this horrible act," he said truthfully, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing reassuringly._

_"Good, I trust you will join us tomorrow, at the earliest," Ginrei said knowingly, trusting his grandson and knowing he would make it back to them alive and in one piece._

_"I will grandfather, I won't leave you," he said and turned toward the stairs, making his way to the ground and then to the front door; meaning to exit._

_"One more thing Byakuya. When you are done here go to the mountains, you will find enough caves there to hide. Whatever happens, go to the caves," Soujun advised his son and shooed his daughters out of the house through the back; the young man nodded his head, showing that he understood._

_Byakuya made his way out and his eyes widened. Everywhere he looked were dead bodies; men, women, and children. 'How cruel. I need to buy them time,' he thought and went to search for a good place to hide. He was moving through the streets, searching for a way to get to the town wall. He wanted to conceal himself there and then do everything in his power to buy his beloved time to escape._

_Shortly after he found a good spot the first soldiers passed his way. Seeing his chance he cast a fire-spell on them, burning them. They screamed in pain from the sudden flames, their flesh burned and the air stank of it. Soon after the first soldiers were burned to ashes came more and more soldiers, too many so that he had to run; occasionally he would turn around and burn more of them, if only to buy more time for himself._

_Fortunately for him the men had made a hole in the wall so that they could enter. Seeing that no one was there to protect and watch it, Byakuya took the opportunity and slipped through._

_He ran toward the mountains, hoping to make it before someone caught him, but suddenly he was hit by an arrow; effectively slowing him down. Byakuya fell to the ground, giving his attackers the impression of having wounded him seriously. He was skillful in this; his elders had taken care of that. He broke the end with the feathers attached and pulled the other end out of his right arm; now he could begin to heal the hole that was there._

_After the arm was healed he stayed still, successfully making his followers give up on the search and turn back to the town, expecting to have hit him critically and killed him._

_Fire was burning everything down, the smoke reached to the heavens and further, but it wasn't his fire. His fire was magical and therefore only burned what the caster wanted, so the fire burning the houses was from the soldiers._

_With sad eyes he looked at what had been his home for 22 years. Everything was lost now, their house and their little shop, where they sold herbs for medical treatment and alchemy. He couldn't dwell on that now, he needed to go and find a cave._

_Exhaling a breath of exhaustion he stood up and made his way to the mountains, searching for a cave. At that moment it began to rain, the earth under his feet began to get muddy, and he hadto get earlier he could find a cave the earlier he would be safe from the soldiers._

* * *

"That is an approximate description of what happened. I'm sorry I can't offer more," the raven-head apologized.

"Ah fergit it… Tha's enough… So that were Aizen's men… Ah crap, then I needs ta get my ass outta here," the red-head mumbled the last part mostly to himself, but Byakuya heard and wondered what the man had to do with anything, however he wouldn't ask now.

"Ya should sleep sorcerer or ya won't have any magic till tomorrer and don' worry, no one will come here. Here take tha fur, it'll warm ya," he said, giving Byakuya one of the many furs that were lying on the floor.

Byakuya wondered if the red-head had killed the animals alone and if so how he did it, his bow and arrow didn't make the best impression. He had to admit that the fur warmed him up; hopefully tomorrow everything would be in order again.

Renji took one of the furs for himself and got comfortable on his furs and immediately fell asleep. Byakuya soon followed.

* * *

**Somewhere in the wilderness**

The rain was pouring down on the group of 4. They tried to shelter under a tree for the time being until they could find the caves in the mountains. They were far enough away from the town for the soldiers not to find them, but still close enough to see the fire burning everything.

"What do you think? How far do we need to go? Remember we need to stay relatively close to the town for Byakuya to find us," Soujun asked his father, keeping an eye on his two daughters. The girls were hysterical, he could see as much. It was the first time for them to witness an attack this cruel and destructive and it was understandable. They had lost their home and very existence, their friends…everything.

Hisana and Rukia didn't take it too well that they left the other man behind and were close to tears, the only thing that stopped them from crying was the fear of being discovered, they hoped their big brother would come back soon.

"Hm. We should be close right now. It would be wise to search for a cave to stay in during the night," Ginrei said while stopping in his tracks and searching for a suitable cave, preferably one with rednecks.

"Father? Why did you tell brother to search for a cave? Isn't it logical to do that?" Rukia asked timidly, not wanting to disturb her elders.

"Yes it is, but he needs to find a cave at all costs. It would be best if it was an inhabited one," the raven-haired male answered, but not satisfyingly.

"Why does the cave need to be inhabited? Don't the rednecks live in them?" she inquired further, she couldn't understand. The rednecks were evil and dangerous; it wouldn't do them any good to meet one of them.

"Yes they are dangerous, but not to us. Aizen's men should fear them and thus we will be safe with them; why that is we will explain to you later. For now we need to find them," the father told his daughter, who accepted his explanation for now, hoping that her brother really was safe with the rednecks.

"Come now. We need to get going," Ginrei spoke to them, and so they went toward the mountains.

They moved in silence and in a crouched position so that they were close to the ground and couldn't be seen by anyone; except those with keen eyes. After a while they reached the mountains. The girls were out of breath; the men knew that they needed to find a place soon.

Soujun and Ginrei switched places, so that the older male would be the last one in their arrangement and Soujun lead the way; after all Ginrei wasn't young anymore and needed to keep to a slower pace.

It didn't take long for Soujun to find a cave, but the ground was too muddy and thus it was that the way to the cave was more difficult than they hoped it would be. They finally entered the place, hoping to find what they were searching for. Unfortunately there was no one in the cave, only darkness and cold. Nevertheless they had to stay there now; it would be too strenuous to search for another place.

"What do we do now? We can't make a campfire, the wood is too moist. So how will we get warm?" Rukia asked them. She knew that her brother was able to use magic, but she didn't know about her father and grandfather, they were always hiding things from them just to 'protect' them…

"We simply have to stay close together. It won't be long and then it will be morning again. Hopefully the weather will be nicer by then," Soujun said and motioned for the others to join him on the cold cave floor.

They tried to sleep, but it was too cold for them. So they drifted in and out of sleep every few minutes, hoping by the next time it would be bright enough to get going.

After a while Byakuya woke again.

Although it was warm and comfy in the cave, dreams and thoughts of his family kept invading his mind. He was worried. He knew that his father and grandfather were both powerful sorcerers, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't worry for them.

When he looked around he saw that the spot where Renji had laid was empty and a look at the dark cave entry revealed the red-head, sitting on a rock. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked him, desiring to know what was going on; hopefully they weren't under attack.

The red-head turned to look at his… well what was he? A guest? A companion? The man certainly was a stranger, but something about the name Kuchiki rang bells in his brain, which had left him restless; unable to figure it out. "Couldn' sleep. An' its not as if it would be a bad thang. Someone needs ta take watch," he said with his broken street accent and Byakuya wondered not for the first time where he had learned their language at all, if he lived here all by himself.

"Then we should take turns, I can't sleep either and if it helps you to sleep, knowing that someone will watch, I am willing to do so," the raven-head offered, while walking up to the man. Just then he saw the hilt of a dagger poking out of the shaft of his knee-high boots. 'So he is armed to the teeth, but if all his weapons are as bad as the bow I wonder what good it will do,' he thought in dismay, but grateful that the man was at least armed.

"Ony if yer magic is restored, I don' know how good ya are with the bow an' arrow," the man replied looking at him.

"I am fine, you should sleep," Byakuya offered and he was surprised to see the red-head nod in agreement. That was a sign that he trusted the raven-head, but they had just met so what made the redneck trust him? Not that he minded, it was a good and strange feeling.

Not long after their exchange Renji was again lying in the furs and covered by them.

The sun would soon rise and Byakuya needed the man to be well rested. He hoped he would help him find his family as he was the only one of them who knew the area.


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji and Byakuya decide, after waking up, to search for a lake or river so that they can take a bath; on their way things get a bit complicated.  
> Ichigo on the other hand had a relaxing day, until the boss called for him to give him a dreaded assingment.  
> Byakuya's family is in the search for the lost man when they find themselves in an unfortunate situation.

The raven-head still sat on the large stone in the same place he was in when his red-headed companion went to sleep again. Byakuya focused his whole attention on the ground below them and became aware of how high he had climbed last night to reach this cave. After coming to the conclusion that no one would bother them up here, he enjoyed the view that presented itself to him.

The first rays of sunlight were showing on the horizon, bathing woods and meadows in a beautiful orange-red hue. If the town had still stood, it would cast its shadow over the meadows; high-lighting everything and giving it the impression of life; but now the debris disturbed the landscape, coloring it with death.

Again melancholic thoughts entered his mind. Memories of smiling friends, customers, other townspeople, children playing in the streets; but all that had ceased to exist.

What would happen now? Could they start a new life again? Build up a new existence? Their future was unknown to him and that scared him. Not so much because of himself, but he feared for his sisters. What would become of them now? Were they even still alive? Surely their elders took care of them; they were powerful sorcerers after all.

Faced with the horrible truth of having nowhere to go he couldn't help but wonder how someone could manage that. He looked at Renji and had to admit that the life in the wilderness marked his very features. His face was hard-set even while asleep. The man didn't look relaxed or peaceful at all and just now Byakuya noticed the tattoos on the man's forehead and neck; causing him to frown.

What was the reason for those tattoos? Usually tattoos were a way to brand criminals, but he couldn't imagine that the red-head had ever come near villages or towns. So what was the reason he had them? Sooner or later he would ask him, but not now. They hadn't established a deep enough friendship for him to ask this.

Deciding that the red-head should sleep a bit more, Byakuya turned his attention back to the sunrise.

* * *

The next time Soujun woke the sun was about to rise. Knowing that it was bright enough to go search for his only son he woke the others. Even though Ginrei had had a light sleep, he was well rested, but the same couldn't be said for the girls.

"Father? Is it already time to get up?" Hisana asked him, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Yes, dear. We need to find your brother, the sun has already started to rise. We should make our way," he explained, giving her a reassuring hug and exchanging knowing glances with his father. Both Kuchiki males knew that they needed to find a way for Byakuya to find them, without drawing attention to themselves, but how could they do that?

"Come. We have to find a way for your brother to find us," Ginrei spoke to the girls and together they made their way back into the meadows.

Today they could walk normally, seeing as they could claim to be from another village and on their way to somewhere else.

* * *

Renji opened his eyes tiredly. He was still sleepy as hell, but that was always his problem… He could stay up all night, but once asleep it was hard to fully wake up. It was a trait that wasn't useful for a scout, tracker and the stealthy person that he was, but not something that he could change… A cold bath in one of the rivers and he would be wide awake again. When he looked around the cave he had the slight feeling that he was forgetting something and after returning to an upright position he knew what it was he forgot. The Kuchiki.

"Yo. Ya shoulda woke me earlier, ya know? The sun is alreddy high up in tha air," he said suddenly, startling the other man.

"I wanted to let you sleep a bit longer, so you would be well rested," Byakuya explained his reasoning and saw that, despite sleeping long, the red-head seemed to still be fast asleep.

Standing up and stretching his whole body, Renji let a loud yawn escape him. "Anyway we need ta git goin' or else we will never find yer fambly," he said rather lazily, scratching his head and not knowing where to begin with collecting all his stuff so that nothing was left behind.

From the corner of his eye he saw the eyes of the other male widen. "Wha'? Ya thought I woulda left ya alone? Nah. I'll help ya find them, but then yer on yer own," he answered the unspoken question, coming to the conclusion that he would at least take the furs with him, the heads could stay there; just to scare the soldiers away.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you for helping me find them."

"Yeah, yeah. I jus' need ta pack ma stuff and then we need ta find a river, so that I can take a bath," he said while rolling the furs together and, to Byakuya's utmost surprise, putting them all in one big pack. Putting the pack of furs on his back, the quiver right after and then slinging the bow over his shoulders he signaled that he was ready to go, to find the nearest river.

The way down was steep and the sharp rocks made it more dangerous, but they finally made it down to the meadows.

"Now off to tha rivers!" Renji exclaimed rather enthusiastically, much to Byakuya's surprise.

"You are very cheerful all of a sudden. Not much earlier you were still somewhat sleepy and slow…" the raven-head mentioned with one raised eyebrow.

"Ah, yeah. Tha's why I take caves up thar. Tha climbin' down wakes me up a bit. Come now tha river shou' be somewhar near," he said while turning and walking in a, for Byakuya, random way.

"Are you sure, that this is the right way?" he asked, not once leaving his spot.

"Ya know… tha's the problem with ya people from town. Ya have no idea of yer surroundins, locked up behind yer walls as ya are."

Byakuya had to admit that the man was right, he had no idea of where to find a river or lake, so he only could follow Renji until they found his family. He simply had no other option.

* * *

"IIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!" someone yelled through the underground cave where the orange-haired boy was sitting at a table with his friends.

"Uh… What now Ikkaku? Weren't you already sparing with Yumichika?" said orange-head asked the bald man that came into view.

"Na. Imma here cause the boss wants ta speak with ya. Said somethin' 'bout Red. Just go ta him and see what he wants," the bald man advised, turned and walked away again.

Exhaling a breath of exasperation Ichigo stood up and went to go see their boss, leaving his curious friends behind. As he walked through the torch-lit corridors he met several other inhabitants.

Ichigo wondered what he wanted now and what Red had done wrong this time; he had either pissed the boss off or was excelling at something Ichigo could only hope to be able to do. They simply had their own fields of expertise, but Ichigo had to admit that Red's were rarer than his.

After some minutes he reached a set of huge wooden double doors with heavy door handles. He swung one of the handles in a knocking manner and waited until the grunt, that always permitted entrance, sounded. The orange-head had to wait a bit, but eventually the deep grunt sounded and he opened the doors to let himself into the room.

"Ichigo. I won' beat aroun' ta bush. I need for ya ta bring Red back here," the giant, sitting in the room behind a candle and reading a sheet of paper, said as soon as Ichigo entered.

"Yeah sure; but where should I search? He could be anywhere… and he won't be easy to find either," he said nervously. Although he was brave and would fight anyone who dared to stand in his way, he would never draw the wrath of this man to himself.

"Tch. I don' care. Take as many with you as you want, BUT BRING HIM HERE!" he yelled the last part, slamming his open palm on the table surface.

Icigo gulped. When the boss got like that there was no way for anyone to get out of it, not if he tried to talk back further. "Uhm, sure. I'll try my best then, searching his usual spots and so on…" he said, rather timidly, really this man could get to the toughest people.

"Tch then why're ya still standin' there?" he scoffed and Ichigo immediately scrambled out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

Exhaling a sigh of relief, he leaned with his back to the doors, collecting himself. "Really that guy…" he muttered mostly to himself, until a shrill sound suddenly screeched next to him, making him jump. "What's wrong Berry? Was Kenny mean to you again?" the little pink-haired girl said, jumping on Ichigo's head, peering at his face from above.

"Na. I'm supposed to leave for a while, so if you could get off of me?" the young man said in total annoyance and Yachiru did as she was told and ran off to god knew where to find god knew who to annoy.

Ichigo on the other hand made his way back to the huge hall where everyone gathered to exchange new information and other stuff. His friends where still sitting at the table, awaiting his return; sitting down he let his forehead meet the table's surface, he was done already and the day had just started…

* * *

"Are you really sure that this is the right way?" Byakuya asked, annoyed.

They had been walking for quite some time now and they still hadn't found a river for the red-head to bathe in.

"Yep, it's not far from here. See there alreddy is tha river," he replied, stopping dead in his tracks and pointing into the distance with his finger.

As hard as Byakuya tried he couldn't see anything… he had the feeling the red-head was toying with him…

"Ah jus' come wit me; it's na far, promise."

And with little to no choice Byakuya followed the red-head again. Suddenly Renji stopped, crouched and motioned for Byakuya to stay still. The raven-head had no idea what was going on now, he hadn't seen or heard anything. The next thing he knew, a huge saber-toothed tiger was jumping on them, and his eyes widened. He certainly hadn't expected the animal to be there… but Renji was fast to react.

He twisted his own body to the left, facing the left side of the beast. From the sleeve of his armor he let a dagger slide into his hand. Hilt in hand and blade resting against his underarm he flicked his wrist and cut the beast open down its whole length. The tiger fell with a loud roar of pain. Renji's whole face was splattered with the blood, some went down his body; his eyes were even more those of a predator than the tiger's.

Byakuya had never in his life seen such eyes, they were red, but not from blood. No it was something different, bloodlust maybe?

The big cat was squirming on the ground, but Renji still had the dagger in his hand and with one powerful thrust he buried it in the tiger's skull, twisting the dagger one time to make sure that the animal was really dead.

It happened again. It didn't come as a surprise to Renji, he saw the tiger's footprints the whole time. The animal probably had the same idea: going to the river to drink and bathe, but it caught their scents and sniffed easy prey.

However he was fast in disabling the animal and now his blood was boiling with the desire to kill. He could try as much as he wanted, nothing would help. As soon as he killed an animal the addiction to kill more would overcome him and up until now there was just one way to calm that desire: breathe slow and steady, exhale, breathe slow and steady…

He knew the other was watching him with curious eyes, but he couldn't talk now, he had to calm down again first. After doing his breathing exercise, it was nothing more, he was calm again and could take care of everything else.

When Byakuya looked into Renji's eyes again, they had their previous red-brown colour, but he wouldn't speak of it, wouldn't ask of it and he knew that the other was grateful for it.

"What do we do with it now?" he asked instead gesturing to the dead tiger.

"We take it wit us o'course. It'll be a great meal and it'll be enough for us, but we should save somethin' so your family has somethin' when we meet 'em," he answered with a shrug and shouldered the dead animal. The guts where coming out of the tiger, but the red-head didn't seem to care.

And so they made their way to the river again; at least the red-head now really needed a bath.

All the way Byakuya watched the man. He moved with confidence and a certain grace. He seemed to be very muscular or else he couldn't carry all those things. Also the man was very tall, his boots took part of that too, but even without he would still be taller than Byakuya himself and he couldn't help but wonder how old the man was.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that they had reached a lake.

"So. I'll skin him now and take the guts out. Ya can burn him then with yer magic, I will bathe in the meantime," Renji said, putting everything down and starting to skin the animal with practiced moves that indicated that it certainly wasn't the first or last time he would do that; the guts were also quickly removed.

He hung the fur on a branch of one of the trees and threw the guts far away so that scavengers wouldn't come near them. When that was taken care of he removed piece after piece of his armor.

Byakuya couldn't help but look. He knew it was wrong to look, but something about this man drew his eyes to him. The removed hood didn't show anything he hadn't seen yet, the missing gloves revealed calloused hands, probably from the usage of bow and dagger. But when the chest-piece fell Byakuya's eyes widened subconsciously. The red-head's body was muscular, toned, sun-kissed, and extremely tattooed. If there were any doubts of the man's strength they vanished in that instant and just now the raven head became aware of the length of the red strands. They reached the middle of the man's back.

Renji noticed the stares of course and he had to smirk. He always had that effect on people, but something about the raven-head made him want to tease him a bit, seeing how far he could go and how he would react. "Like what yer seein'?" he asked in a teasing tone, causing Byakuya to blush fervently for being caught staring.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude," he rather sheepishly apologized, trying to look away.

Renji had to chuckle, if that wasn't cute… Up until now no one had ever apologized for staring. They always tried to fuck him, but this one was different.

"Ya 'now… yer the first ta ever 'pologize and jus' so ya know, it's okay, I don' mind," after the words were spoken and a nice smile sent to the raven-head he took off his boots and pants; revealing even more tattoos on his legs. His underwear made it impossible to see if there were more tattoos THERE.

Renji entered the river and first dove under the water to get every part of his body wet, making it easier to get rid of the dirt completely. When he surfaced again the water was dripping down his body, running down the outline of his chest and abdominal muscles; long red strands sticking to wet skin.

Byakuya couldn't take his eyes from him; the man was a picture to behold. Becoming self-conscious all of a sudden, Bykuya turned his gaze from him and concentrated on the meal again.

After some time Renji finished bathing and rolled out a fur next to the raven-head, sitting down on it.

"Ya know… we'll find 'em, I'll take care o' it," Byakuya heard the man next to him speak and saw the stern look in the red-heads eyes. He couldn't help but smile, it was rare that a total stranger offered as much help as he had offered.

* * *

Their journey so far was quite uneventful. No wild beast tried to eat them and no soldier crossed their paths trying to kill them, but they still didn't find Byakuya and time was running short. They decided to follow one of the rivers, hoping Byakuya had the same idea or simply wanted something to drink. Unfortunately Hisana had become ill during the night and now had to cough from time to time, but they hadn't the herbs to make medicine for her.

When they successfully climbed a little mountain their eyes spotted a little cloud of smoke, but it wasn't the smoke that causes you fear, because you know it was destructive. That smoke was grayish and indicated that someone was cooking. Hoping to find Byakuya they began to rush towards it – until 3 young men and a young woman blocked their way.

The one in the middle stood slightly in front of the group and pointed his huge two-handed sword at them. "Not another step. You will regret it, if you do," the orange-headed man, or rather boy, said.

For one moment both Soujun and Ginrei thought of using their magic, it certainly would be enough to get them out of the way, but it soon became apparent that it wasn't necessary.

Suddenly the blade of a dagger was pressed against the orange-head's throat; the man whispered something into the boy's ear that they couldn't make out.


	3. Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After encountering the young orange-haired man Ginrei and his family are saved by an equally strange man, who makes a deal with them; resulting in finding Byakuya.

Shortly after Ichigo warned those strangers, while pointing his sword at them, he felt the sharp edge of a dagger pressed against the delicate skin of his throat. Who would be able to sneak up on him and threaten him so suddenly? There was no one that skillful…. Except…. Maybe it was really him; Red.

"Ya shoul' put that sword a yours down alreddy," was whispered into his ear and that voice could only belong to one person; it was indeed Red.

"The fuck is wrong with you? Why should I do that?" he asked rather loudly and irritated.

"Because I told ya ta do it; 's that simple really. Ya know, ya would be dead before yer friends had time ta attack me," and it was true. The blade was already pressed against his skin, it would be too easy to kill him now in one swift move of the hand. To emphasize Red's growing annoyance, he pressed the blade harder against his skin, making a small line of blood appear where the sharp dagger directly cut into it.

Ichigo knew it was critical now, whether the cut was intentional or a mistake was not important at this point. He had to get rid of the man now. Sure he was supposed to bring him back and truth be told he had hoped it would go more smoothly…. They weren't the best friends; that was for sure, but they got along when they had to. However, now was one of those moments when Red would not negotiate or discuss things; no. Steeling his resolve to escape this unfortunate situation he slowly put his sword down, pretending to cooperate. He hoped Red would get careless, giving him an opportunity to get away. Although that moment never came, he thrust his elbow back hoping to hit him in the guts. Unfortunately he didn't succeed, because the other seemed to have anticipated the move.

Red simply jumped backwards, out of harm's way. He came to a stop in a crouched position, like a cat he was ready to leap on his prey at any time. Ichigo saw the determination shining in those red-brown orbs; Red was ready to attack.

Renji didn't know what Ichigo was doing here in his territory, but the red-line running down the orange-head's neck was driving him crazy. For the second time that day he was about to lose control over his bloodlust. He'd cut too deep it seemed and now he had difficulties denying his body the satisfaction of spraying Ichigo's blood all over the place. Again he had to breathe to calm down, damn that bloodlust.… He still didn't have it under control…

Soujun couldn't believe what had just now happened. One second there was that… boy threatening them and a rather strange looking red-head came along, nearly killing the boy. But the most irritating thing was that they seemed to know each other.

"Fuck Red! Stop it already! What the hell is wrong with you? We're supposed to fight together, not against each other!" the boy yelled at the top of lungs and Soujun became even more curious…. If his suspicion was right then the boy's group were the rednecks they were searching for and that meant that the red-head was one too. He even seemed to be more skillful seeing as his appearance had even surprised his colleagues.

"So wha'? I tol ya to let them be and yet ya still want ta fight 'em. Why? They didn't do anythin' wrong an' ya shoul' do wha' I tell ya. I'm of higher rank than ya after all," he heard him say in a calm voice and the assumption he and his father had that they lived in some kind of organization proved to be true, why else should the red-head speak of ranks?

"Tsk. Now you're playing that card? What do you plan on doing with them anyway, hm? You want to take them with you?"

"Yeah, why no'?"

It was one single question, and if the red-head's gesture to cross his arms over his chest as he stood upright again was any indication, he left no room for argument. But how could he just assume they wanted to go with him? Had he come across Byakuya? That seemed to be the only reason that would explain his behavior…

"Why would we go with you?! We don't even know you!"

Soujun had totally forgotten about the spitfire of his daughter. "Rukia. Calm down," he reprimanded her with a stern voice and look, narrowing his eyes into two slits; something the girl didn't see often.

Turning again to the red-headed male he gave him a once over. Yes he looked very dangerous and wild. He wasn't completely armored and only had two daggers with him, but Soujun figured that the fire they saw early belonged to him and Byakuya, thus his son and the rest of the red-head's equipment would be at their camp.

"You are a redneck, you know Byakuya and you can bring us to your boss. We will accompany you under one condition. You will help protect my children from Aizen's men and other threats and that includes any medicine you might have to help Hisana get rid of her growing illness."

Red-brown met steel-grey with a hint of purple, everyone else was silent. Soujun's stern look never wavered, holding the eye contact and showing no fear in front of the man. He knew that as soon as he showed any sign of weakness or that he was faking his resolve everything would be in vain and they could kiss their chance for help goodbye. They simply had to get to the red-head's boss.

Nearly 5 minutes went by and still nothing changed. Renji had to admit that the man had guts and now he knew where Byakuya got his looks. Yes, despite his age, the man was still attractive but he was a bit too old for Renji. The son on the other hand… He had to scold himself… his thoughts were drifting to places they didn't belong right now, but nevertheless he was impressed.

"Good. I will do tha'. Come with me and ya can meet up with yer son," not soon after his last word was uttered he could see the relief written in the man's face. The reactions of the girls were different though… one of them, he guessed she was Hisana, was smiling a happy smile, probably anticipating seeing her big brother again. The other, Rukia, was not so amused. She glared daggers at him, luckily looks couldn't kill. She was very suspicious of him, something that didn't come as a surprise to him.

"Why should we believe you? What do you hope to gain? No one offers help without a price," and although her words leaked with venom he had to admit that she was right.

"Yer a very smart gal aren't ya? Yeah, I hope ta gain somethin' from this bargain. I hope that ya will join forces wit us," he could see the sudden confusion in the girl's eyes and the disdain in Ichigo's but that didn't matter. The boss would have the last say in this anyway…

"Come now or tha meal with get col'." And everyone, including Ichigo's small party, followed him to the camp he and Byakuya had made.

* * *

Byakuya really didn't know what was going on…

One moment Renji was very seriously speaking of helping him with his family at any cost and the next he jumped to his feet, put on his leather armor pants and boots and was on his way to god knew where, telling him to keep an eye on the camp, because he would come back soon. Just like everything else, soon too was relative, because soon was already an imagined eternity ago…

Exhaling a breath of exhaustion Byakuya dropped his chin onto his palm; the elbow propped on one knee. Hopefully the red-head would be fine wherever he was and whatever he was doing… He didn't know what it was but something about the man intrigued him and at the same time something seemed off with him… He couldn't explain exactly what it was, but the man's senses didn't seem human at all, even though he definitely looked human.

That thought made Byakuya blush, remembering the red-head's body; his muscles, the toned and tattooed skin. Yes, the man was very attractive; he couldn't deny that, no one in his or her right mind could…

But he didn't know anything about the red-head, so first he had to take care of that, and soon. Now that he thought about it… Renji was quick in changing his mind after he heard Byakuya's story; from killing him to helping him. What was the red-head's story? He had the feeling that the man had one and that that story might include Aizen's men. That was something he would only ask later, when they got along better and were comfortable around each other, just like the issue with his tattoos.

He was sitting so that he faced the direction Renji had run off to, hoping he would come back soon. He became bored and there were no topics to think about anymore. He thought everything through to points where he needed more input, which was out of the question for now.

Gazing into the distance he saw a red spot suddenly coming into view. With every approaching step the red dot became more and more distinct, revealing Renji who was followed by several other people. In fact he was followed by 8 persons… Not quite believing what he was seeing, after all the man left alone, Byakuya rubbed his eyes hoping that the strange hallucination would vanish but somehow that didn't really work out… the other 8 people were still there…

Resigned to his fate he tried to see it in the most positive way. More people meant that there were more who could help him find his family. That is until a white head, who was walking to Renji's right, caught his attention. The long hair was a mixture of white and gray, a sign of old age. He walked gracefully and after taking a closer look Byakuya recognized the man as his grandfather. A sudden epiphany hit him. If that was his grandfather than three of the other people was the rest of his family! He instantly came to his feet, anticipating their arrival and he didn't have to wait long. As soon as he stood up both of his sisters came rushing towards him, and they crashed into him.

"Hisana, Rukia. I am glad that the two of you are alright," he said and knelt down so he would be on eye level with them. Although his sisters were both adults, 18 years old, their physical height was nowhere near that of an adult. They reached only to his chest.

"And we are glad that you are alright too brother," suddenly Hisana had a rather hard coughing fit, causing Byakuya to worry.

"Hisana! What is wrong?" he started to panic. Hisana was always the one more vulnerable for illnesses. It wouldn't have been a problem had they the needed herbs to brew a tea or a potion to help her.

"Don' panic. I got somethin' for her."

He hadn't realized that the other people had already reached them so Renji's statement came rather surprisingly. Byakuya saw the red-head fish through his belongings but he didn't know what the man was searching for.

"Gotcha!" Renji suddenly exclaimed, holding a vial with some liquid in the air. "Here take it, it'll help ya get well agin."

"Why should we believe you?" he heard Rukia ask, not trusting the red-head one bit.

"Drink it Hisana. You can trust him. Without him I probably would already be dead," Byakuya knew that his sisters needed this information or else they would be in a lot of trouble.

"Um, should I drink all of it?" she asked, uncertain if there would be side effects if she drank too much of the potion.

"Yeah drink all o' it, better than if ya drink no' 'nough," the red-head replied still rummaging through his belongings.

When Hisana was done with drinking everything, a green light surrounded her for a moment, and when it vanished she felt refreshed and healed of everything that may have ever affected her.

In the meantime Renji was searching for enough furs for everyone to sit on and one more that the sick girl could use as a blanket to cover herself with while they stayed here.

"HAH! Good thin' I got so many furs…" he exclaimed startling almost everyone.

"The hell is wrong with you? And what are you searching for?" Ichigo asked him standing now beside him. Their earlier quarrel forgotten, they fell into a comradely friendship, how long that would last no one really knew with those two…

"Jus' searching fo' 'nough fur for everyone ta sit on; help me ta give 'em out," without even bothering to wait for acceptance he shoved 4 furs into the orange-head's chest while he took 5 more.

While Ichigo handed everyone of his group a blanket Renji gave Byakuya's family the others and when Hisana sat down on hers he draped the last fur around her shoulders.

They sat around the campfire bathing in the warmth and waiting for the meat to get done.

"Why are you helping us?" Rukia suddenly asked the red-head with narrowed eyes.

"Why no'? Ya guys lost yer home didn' ya?"

"Yes we did and I want revenge. Aizen's men shall pay for what they did," just the memory of the streets, littered with dead bodies made Byakuya furious and he wanted to take his revenge…

"Yeah ya will get tha'. Yer father an' I made an agreement. Ya will join us and together we will fight 'em," their eyes met and Byakuya felt his resolve steeling. They would fight side by side, that was the unspoken agreement in their eye contact.

"Fuck I still don't see why we should take them with us Red…" Ichigo was still irritated with him.… True Red was of higher rank thus he had no other choice but to listen to his wishes, but that didn't mean that he had to like them…

"'Cause they can be of good use ta us. We can use every fighter we can git and here we have 3 sorcerers. You mean ta tell me tha' we should give up on them? Ya know even if they cain't fight they could be of other use. Like brewing potions or enchanting our weapons and armor."

"Red is right Ichigo. When we look at it from this point they would be an enrichment for us," a young man, well rather boy, with short dark-blue hair gave his own opinion on the matter and Ichigo didn't like that one bit.

"So you're on his side Uryuu? I thought we were friends!" Ichigo became angered again.

"We are, but you have to see it rati-"

"Ya know Ichi… ya were fast in beggin' fer our help and now ya want ta refuse the same treatment? No' really fair is it?" Renji interrupted Uryuu's would be reply, casting a meaningful look at the orange-head, who only scoffed and looked away clearly defeated.

"Anywa'wha' brings ya here Ichi? Ya don' usually leave our place."

"Yeah… the boss ordered me to bring you back. I don't know what's gotten into him, he even yelled at me," the orange-haired boy combed through his hair with his hand, remembering the morning the huge giant yelled at him in the dimly lit room, the booming voice.

"Ah yeah he can be like tha'. Seems ta be purty serious if he even yelled at ya… Oh well we will jus eat and rest a lil' more and then we'll be on our way." With those words he let his body drop completely onto the fur and immediately fell into a peaceful slumber.

Byakuya got up and made his way to Renji's belongings, fully aware of the stares he received. He really couldn't believe how much the man was able to carry… There were several potions, alchemical ingredients, the bow, arrows, several daggers, an axe to cut wood, a pickaxe to search for several ores, spare armor, leather in varying forms and finally furs. Picking one that looked rather huge he unrolled it and let it drop onto the red-head's body, covering his entire frame and making him warm.

No sooner had the fur fallen on him, Renji began to turn and got into a comfortable position. Although the red-head had gotten lots of sleep last night, Byakuya had the slight feeling that the encounter with the tiger and the orange-haired boy had exhausted him, not on a physical level but rather mentally. He remembered the changed eye-color and the difficulties the man had after that. Byakuya wondered what secrets were laying beneath the surface of bronze tattooed skin and what was going on behind those red-brown orbs.

* * *

"Your men were successful in conquering the town Lord Aizen, but unfortunately they didn't find any of those that are opposing you," a black man with dark-purple nearly black hair that was done in cornrows said while going into the main hall of what once was the main hall of the king.

"That is not important. They have nowhere to go as of yet, so it won't be long until we find them."

"Are ya sure 'bout tha'?" Aizen's counselor, a man with silver-white hair and the overall appearance of a fox, said coming out of the dark.

"Yes I am positive and even if they find shelter somewhere, it won't be long until every town housing supporters of Yamamoto is in ruins. Yes it won't be long and nothing will stand in my way."

Kind looking brown eyes opened, but there was something dark beneath those eyes no one wanted to experience. What his eyes didn't reveal, his smirk showed clearly that whoever dared to mess with him would regret doing so. But he hoped that someone would be foolish enough in doing that. It certainly wouldn't be as boring if someone really tried to fight him. His smirk became wicked and cruel and both Gin and Kaname hoped that neither of them would be on the receiving end of it…


	4. More Illusion than Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leading the group to their hideout, Renji gets a rather special 'welcome back' treat from Kenpachi.

It was an awkward silence as everyone waited for the meat to get done. Byakuya stole glances at the red-head every now and then, thinking how much his life would change from this point on. Looking back at the fire, thoughts of the man wouldn't leave him. He knew very little about him, but what he saw and knew reminded him of the fire.

When Renji fought the tiger he was swift and effective in his destruction; very much like the flames licking at their victim, whatever that might be. But on the other hand he could be reassuring; giving the feel of home wherever he was, just like the fire that provides you with warmth.

Yes Renji is, it seems, a creature made up of opposites that somehow coexist in this one man. How very interesting… Byakuya really wanted to know more of him, discover hidden secrets and the puzzle that was the red-head.

The boy with the orange hair suddenly stood up and walked over to the red-head, first shoving him with a boot at his shoulder and waiting a moment. That wasn't enough to wake him it seemed so he tried to kick him, unfortunately that too didn't wake the red-head. He growled in frustration and was about to kick harder when Byakuya stopped him, it surely would escalate… something they wouldn't desire.

"Stop. I might have an idea how to wake him," he said and the boy looked at him confused. Of course he had no idea, if it would actually work but it was worth a shot…

Moving over to the red-head he leaned down and whispered something in his ear, making him open his eyes instantly and searching his surroundings.

Smirking in satisfaction Byakuya sat back down in his spot again. Ichigo frowned in confusion, desiring to know what the hell the guy whispered in Renji's ear.

The red-head in turn got into an upright position and stretched his arms and legs, letting a loud yawn escape him. Scratching the back of his head, looking at the group of people sitting around the fire he wondered why they were looking at him so strangely. Shrugging he decided that he really didn't care and really didn't want to know.

"Would ya gimmie a dagger?" was the casually asked question and Byakuya casually reached out to give him one. Such a simple interaction and still they were at ease, which couldn't be said about their companions.

The Kuchiki males looked with raised eyebrows at their young counterpart. Hisana smiled, happy that her brother finally found a friend, and Rukia frowned at him, wondering what demon might have possessed him to act the way he did.

Ichigo was watching them interact with curious brown eyes, not entirely sure what he should think of it. It could go either way after all… Possibility one was that Red finally found a counterpart. It wasn't common for them to travel alone and Red was always something of a lone wolf, avoiding every group and just not being comfortable enough with other members of their organization to really travel with them. Possibility two was that nothing really would change… and personally Ichigo hoped that the red-head finally found a companion, it would make him so much more socially acceptable and not so awkward anymore.

Uryuu was kind of jealous… even though he would never admit it, but the red-head was a very capable archer… something he rarely came across anymore and thus he wanted to travel with every archer and make a group out of them. To have someone of Red's high rank would only benefit them, but then there was the problem of Red's social incapability. Exhaling a sigh of exasperation he had to resign it to fate and let the man be, maybe he could join him later on… there was really nothing to lose; Ichigo simply had to accept his decision, it wasn't personal really…

Sado… well he didn't care at all. Red was always helping him train when asked and he doubted that that would change any time soon.

And Orihime? Well she had only eyes for Ichigo as always. She just hoped that it wouldn't escalate between them, she really disliked it when friends fought each other instead of fighting together.

Using the dagger, Renji cut the parts of the tiger into eatable portions and gave everyone some. He thrust it into the back of the animal to make it possible for everyone to eat more, if the need arose.

They ate in total silence, but it wasn't an awkward one, more a required one. In the end only the skeleton of the tiger was left behind and Renji prepared himself for the journey to their headquarters.

While Ichigo and his group didn't pay him any mind the Kuchiki's all observed him. Ginrei and Soujun regarded him in the view of a fighter. Noting his powerful physique and judging that they would be well protected by him, if his muscles were any indication…

Add to that the tattoos adorning his body. Both Kuchiki males only ever saw such an extremely tattooed body when faced with a criminal or the human form of a Khajiit. Khajiit could take on the appearance of their cat form or their human appearance, making it difficult to decipher, if one is really faced with a real Khajiit. That was the reason Ginrei and Soujun decided to tell no one of their suspicion, if they were wrong in either way it could end badly for them.

Being accused of being a Khajiit and in the end actually being a criminal meant to either imprison or kill him. Being accused of being a criminal and being a Khajiit could mean that he would be hunted, because there were a lot of people desiring the fur of a real Khajit, which was the reason why no Khajit gave away his or her true identity if there was no need for it.

And so they kept quiet, waiting for the man to give away what he is or was himself.

Hisana was impressed, never leaving the town she barely saw soldiers, but those she saw were nothing compared to that man. Of course she noticed his physique earlier, but then it was too hectic to really look at him. Alone his red-hair was eye-catching, but something about the man seemed off… she couldn't quite determine what exactly it was, but there was that feeling inside her…

Looking at her sister she let a small smile grace her soft and delicate features. Rukia always tended to want to protect Byakuya, although he was older and taller and her sister was now, as always, overprotective. Byakuya could take care of himself, he was a good fighter after all, but Hisana would talk to her later, trying to get to know what exactly it was that made her twin so agitated when around the red-head.

And Rukia was indeed doubting the tattooed man and really only for his tattoos, not knowing of their origin and not knowing the man himself. She admitted that she was full of prejudices, but she couldn't help herself when it came to her family. It was not important how powerful the one was.

And Byakuya? Well he was, like the last time, watching him intently. Not in the way one would see a fighter or a possible threat, but more like a normal person. Admiring the way the tattoos snaked their way down the body, along the curve of every muscle. It was as if the tattoos moved along, being as alive as their bearer.

Never before had he felt like this and certainly not with a man, but this one, this red-head made him have this very strange feeling. Although he lost everything, the man gave him hope and a little more… thinking back to a book he read he wondered if that feeling could be love, but could he actually love someone he knew nothing of?

In his world it was necessary to know the one you loved, but not so anymore it seemed… hopefully they spent some time together, getting to know each other and judging by the looks of it Renji wasn't against the idea.

Putting on his chest armor he slipped several daggers and throwing knifes into different places; in his sleeves, his boots and his belt. Rolling the furs together again he tucked them back into his pack. Throwing his backpack on his shoulder and grabbing his bow and quiver he pulled the hood over his head and signaled for the others to follow.

"Come, we need ta get to tha boss," he said in addition, taking the lead and Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that you still know the way? You were gone a while…"

"Yeah dumbass I know tha way allrigh' and now come."

* * *

After several hours of walking and the occasional break to catch a breath and refill their water bottles they reached another mountain chain.

Other than the one Byakuya found the red-head in, this was high, reaching into the skies and covered in snow at their tops.

It was then that he heard a rumbling and when looking at the red-head again he saw that a stone was sliding to the side, making way for an entrance to a hidden way.

Turning around to them the red-head said "Welcome to tha outcasts. Just follo' me and stay quiet," Renji instructed and once again lead their way, Ichigo and his group came in last.

The Kuchiki's did as they were told, watching their surroundings, as Renji lead the way.

After several corners, turns and hidden entrances they reached a heavy wooden door.

"Don' say anythin' wha'eva happens, don' say anythin'," the red-head turned, warning them in a low growl. Slowly he opened the door, satisfied that no one in the great hall noticed he had entered and the others followed him. He walked straight to the other end of the room, when suddenly a husky voice sounded next to him.

"Red? Is that really you?"

Hisagi Shuuhei… one of the few people he got along quite well with…

"Hey Shuu, Imma sorry but I can' talk right now, have ta go to tha boss," he responded while walking, which didn't mean that the scarred raven-head wouldn't follow…

"Ah sure, if you have time after we could train."

"Train? Ya got alon' with tha scythe of yers?" he asked irritated, it really was no secret that Shuuhei refused to fight because of his weapon, he knew how to use it, but he somehow didn't feel comfortable with it.

A nod was all the answer he got and the tattooed raven-head was off again. Shaking his head Renji lead them further, hoping no one else would see him. And although their group was rather huge they weren't bothered anymore and reached the heavy wooden doors to Kenpachi's room in no time at all.

Just as he was about to knock, the door opened and the giant was about to exit. Zaraki Kenpachi was just like Renji remembered him. He stood a head taller than the red-head, physique packed with muscle and covered in scars one of them decorating his golden left eye. Long midnight black hair running along his back, on the head cut in fine spikes, blending in with the flowing strands.

And Kenpachi wasn't sure what he was seeing, if his eyes didn't betray him, it looked like Ichigo had finally been useful and brought Red back. "Good ta see ya again Red, come in we need ta talk. NOW," he pronounced the last word with more force and went back into his room, Renji followed him.

Not knowing what else to do Ichigo led the remaining group to the main hall again. Searching for a table they sat down and waited.

* * *

After Renji entered the room he closed the door and looked at his boss, waiting for whatever they had to talk about.

"Ya were gone a long time, Red. Was it at least a success?" Kenpachi asked while sitting down at one of the chairs placed around the room.

"Na, I don' think so… earlier in tha day I had ta kill a tiger and the feeling was still there and when I came across Ichigo, I cut a little too deep and some o' his blood was running along his throat. I nearly lost it in tha moment."

Frowning Kenpachi looked at his opposite, "Ya were gone fo' nearly two months." A nod was the only response he got.

"Dunno what I have ta do ta stop it…"

It was that moment when the black-haired man got up and came near him "I know of a way for ya ta get it under control for now," he said in a low growling husky voice.

Renji felt the beast in him grow on intensity. Kenpachi saw how the red-head's pupils began to transform, taking on the form of cat's eyes.

"I never really understood why yer so afrai' o' it. Yer amazing like this…"

Renji tried to fight it as much as he could, but the last sentence from Kenpachi drove the beast in him over the edge. He felt his body transform, his hands became paw-like just like his feet, his human physique changed minimally into that of a cat, his ears became sharp-pointed, the jaw became broader and his nose bigger and he grew a tail at the end of his back. Finally his tattoos became the pattern of his fur; it was a while since he transformed completely and he had to get used to it again.

His keen eyes saw Kenpachi more clearly than his human eyes ever could, and his nose smelled the musky scent that was Zaraki Kenpachi with an intensity that his senses couldn't comprehend.

Losing all sense of the here and now, he pounced on Zaraki, who in turn saw that coming and grabbed him at the hips, keeping him in the air; watching what was about to happen. When Kenpachi saw the human-tiger stop struggling, but giving in to him, curling his tail around the giant's bicep, he was sure that the fun part was about to begin.

He liked it rough and when Red transformed it was especially rough, the scars didn't come from nowhere after all. It was also difficult to determine who would be the dominating one and who not, causing a fight to erupt between them and mostly Kenpachi was the victor, just like this time.

Seeing the creature beneath him squirm in his strong grip he felt his cock growing, hardening more and more until he had to free it and immediately the man under him stopped squirming and looked fascinated at the now revealed organ, licking his lips.

"Yeah, tha's all yers…" he breathed into the sensitive ears.

The paw-like hands grabbed the clothes off the raven-haired giant and ripped them apart, revealing a scarred muscular chest. A growl escaped the furred man, pupils dilating into two thin slits.

Kenpachi used that moment to unclothe the other and grabbed his cock and first slowly began stroking him, eliciting a purr from the other. Feeling him harden, the black-haired man spit into his hand and tried to prepare them both, he knew very well that Red wouldn't mind having some rough play, but that didn't mean that he would hurt him THERE…

Renji felt that he was being prepared, his lust and wild mind gave him a high no drug could do and then he was entered… it was a while since he felt this and it was amazing, although very huge he was pounded into by what felt like a madman, who hit his prostate every now and again. Ever since the man went to try to control the beast in him he had had no sex, thus his frustrations were high and after yet another thrust into his sweet spot was he seeing stars.

Not able to think clearly he lost focus. That was when his inner eye saw the image of the young male citizen he met the day before. Beautiful long black hair, pale and soft looking skin, grey eyes and just as he saw that image was his prostate hit one last time before he lost it and came, simultaneously being filled.

Both men were panting and lay down next to each other.

Several minutes went by with no one saying a word. Renji thought about what just happened and came to a conclusion he had to go through with. "We need ta stop this Zar'aki," his voice was slightly changed, deeper and more exotic, the 'r' sounded more rolling, like someone from southern desert states might pronounce it.

"Why ya sayin' that?" came the reply and Zaraki sounded more curious than angered.

"I met someone… an' I thought o' him." There was no sound coming from the other not even a grunt or snort.

"'Kay. Is it serious for ya?" because if so Kenpachi was willing to step back, but only if the one proved good enough for the tiger; he couldn't effort to lose him in any way.

They laid on the furs littered in Kenpachi's room while Renji considered the answer to this question. "I dunno… Maybe, but he woul' never' wan' me, not when Imma like this…" and if Zaraki heard right the man next to him sounded sad… he could only remember one time he heard the tiger speak in such a tone.

"Ya seem comfortable now, like this and I like ya in this form." Yes the huge and rough giant could be quite sensitive and lovely, but only to those he chose to and Renji was one of them he chose to show that side to.

"Ya know how it is… if someone learns of what I truly am… I can only fight so many people. Ya are the only one ta no' wan' me dead and skinned…" a frown was now decorating the face of the Kahjiit, a frown Kenpachi wasn't fond of.

After more than 10 years Zaraki knew how to soothe the Kahjiit, he began stroking the sensitive ears and soon got a soft purring with relaxing features in return.

They laid some more minutes and Renji didn't try to change back. He felt for the first time in two months free again. Ever since that day it was difficult for him to reign the Khajiit in him, when he tried to maintain his human appearance.

Exhaling a breath of satisfaction Renji put his clothes on again, "I hope ya weren't bringin' me back only ta fuck…" it wasn't meant seriously and his smirk gave it away.

Zaraki's face was nearly split with a wolfish grin, "Nah, although I wish it were so… but I got ta letta on tha desk, read it."

With a nod the tiger grabbed the piece of paper and began to read, his eyes widened in what might be fear.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I made Rukia and Hisana twins, that are ACTUALLY related to Byakuya, that means there will be no Bya/Hisana...
> 
> It is a new idea (at least I think so) that could be taken into consideration, espically since it's AU :)
> 
> What do you think of this constellation?


End file.
